1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker enclosures and in particular to speaker enclosures utilizing the golden ratio geometrically throughout the design to reduce reflections, resonance and phase shifting, and to improve the transient response.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakers and speaker enclosures have been evolving for many years. In the most basic setup, a speaker or driver is mounted in an open air structure. Improvements can be found when the speaker is housed within an enclosure. Some of the many improvements are illustrated in the following published application and patents:
United States Published Application Number 2010/0177921 to Bos is titled Response Speaker System. This application teaches that a sound generator like a guitar supplies an electrical output to operate speakers that are mounted in a chassis. The electrical output is divided into three frequency ranges, separately amplified and delivered to speakers mounted in a three separate enclosures each acoustically isolated from the other.
U.S. Pat. No. (hereafter “USPN”) 7,136,498 to Schott is titled Loudspeaker Having a Dual Chamber Acoustical Enclosure with Two External Vents and One Internal Vent. In this patent, it is seen that a loudspeaker with an acoustical enclosure having an internal wall dividing the enclosure into first and second subchambers, an electro-acoustical transducer having a vibratable speaker cone mounted in an opening in the internal wall of the acoustical enclosure, an internal vent in the internal wall of the acoustical enclosure for pneumatically coupling the first and second subchambers, a first external vent in a wall of the first subchamber for pneumatically coupling the first subchamber to an exterior environment outside of the acoustical enclosure, and a second external vent in a wall of the second subchamber for pneumatically coupling the second subchamber to the exterior environment, a ratio of the acoustic masses of the internal vent to the second external vent being approximately 3/1 to 7/1, and a ratio of the acoustic masses of the first external vent to the second external vent being approximately 15/1 to 30/1 is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,844 to Johnson is titled Adjustable Speaker Cabinet. This patent shows an acoustical cabinet for housing one or more loud speakers. The cabinet is broken up into a plurality of separate chambers and resonance volumes by means of horizontal partitions across the rectangular chamber. Each of the horizontal dividing walls has a plurality of circular openings therein. The speaker or speakers is mounted to a horizontal baffle across the entire cross section of the chamber. The resonance volumes above the speaker are partially vented, through pluralities of circular openings in the front panels of those chambers. The chambers below the speaker are likewise vented to the back through pluralities of circular openings.
None of these references show the use of the golden ratio between both front and rear chambers, as well as within the rear chamber, regardless of overall length, width and height dimensions of the enclosure.
None of these references disclose the use of diffusers to reduce chuffing.
None of these references teach the use of radiused internal passages or holes that reduce energy loss of the moving air masses.
None of these references teach the use of an elongated port to increase the port length and thereby increase port performance.
Thus there exists a need for speaker enclosures that solves these and other problems.